joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Toad Man (To Defeat Them All)
Summary Toad Man is the second Robot Master created by Dr. Cossack and latter modified for combat by Dr. Wily. He is the second boss to be defeated during the fourth game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely at least High 5-A | At least High 5-A Name: Toad Man Origin: To Defeat Them All Gender: Refered to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Doctor Cossack Number Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Water Manipulation, Acid Manipulation | Same as before, Flight, Energy Proyection, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Eye Lasers, Healing, Can feel the power of those similar or superior to him, Healing (Via E-Tanks or by himself), Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Homing Attacks, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection (Can resurrect whovever he wants with a snap of his fingers), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Can fight against those who can harm him), likely at least Dwarf Star level (Surprisingly, compararable to other unfair bosses given his undodgeable attacks and his damage output. Would be unbeatable if it wasn't for his pattern) | At least Dwarf Star level (In virtue of being the stronger character in the verse. Killed both Djoing and Mad permanently and temporally became the author of the webcomic) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely at least FTL | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, likely at least Dwarf Star Class | At least Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Survived the explosion of 27 Bomb Men), likely at least Dwarf Star level | At least Dwarf Star level (No one has ever come close to damage him, except for General Joe X who is his equal), higher with forcefields Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers with Rain Flush | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with certain weapons. Low multiversal with Dimensional Travel (In his last appearence in To Defeat Them All, Toad Man goes to a different dimention, which is hinted to be Djoing's other webcomic, Mega) Standard Equipment: Rain Flush | Mega Man 4 Robot Master Weapons Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Attacking him will interrup his Rain Flush | His copied weapons have limited ammo, otherwise none notable Key: Base | Almighty Notable Attacks/Techniques: Regular *'Rain Flush:' An undodgeable acid rain. Almighty *'TOADMAN ORB OF DOOOOOOOOOOOM:' Toad Man most powerful attack, capable of obliterating almost anything Note: This profile takes into account Mega's April Fools pannels and, by extension, Toad Man Wins At Everything. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:To Defeat Them All Category:Water Users Category:Acid Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Laser Users Category:Healing Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Fire Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mega Man Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users